Reiza Valestrum
"My life isn't worth you dropping dead over." - Reiza Session 11 Intro Reiza is pixie rogue from the island of Lucunion. Former member of the Nighthawks , a cruel twist of fate finds her on the run from those she use to trust. She now journeys to seek fortune and excitement while potentially tracking down her old mentor who disappeared after the one incident that turned her rogue. She is now a thief for hire, stealing items for those that pay her until one day during lunch a mysterious stranger stumbled into her life and everything changed. Character Information Appearance Reiza is a pixie that stands at about 6 inches tall. She has red hair (which she dyes) and green eyes. Reiza wears a lot of mismatched jewellery, some of which includes: a sapphire bracelet and necklace from Gedd, her heart-touched bracelet, a moon shaped pendant from her mentor, a gold arm band and various cheap earrings. She always carries around an ornate key she found on her person and wears mostly greens, yellows and browns. One of her wings has a small bite mark in it from a run in with a cat. 'Backstory' Not much is know about Reiza's past other then she use to be part of a thieves' guild called the Night Hawks that was run out of Lucunion by a dwarf called Thanos. Things went sour within the group and they disbanded, Reiza holding major hostility to most of the old members when she meets them. After going their separate ways she did many solo jobs to make ends meet with the skills she developed under Thanos's eye. The pixie continues to search for her mentor, the dwarf's fate mostly unknown to her after a particularly bad event. Relationships Gedd: When the campaign began Reiza saw Gedd as a bit of a stick in the mud. However he had some cool abilities and was fun to tease so she stuck around after the initial missions thanks to that. Later when her curse first comes into affect it was Gedd who comforted her and swore he would find some way to fix it. His determination to help those around him both endeared him to her and scared her. This came to ahead when during a terrifying fight for their lives against the engineer Commander Shepard, Gedd recklessly threw himself into danger to help Reiza while she was holding off the main boss. This resulted in his near death and Reiza tore into him about it afterwards, making him promise to take more consideration for his own life. Once the party arrived in Sotira their relationship would grow closer after a rattling encounter with Discordia as she whisked the party away to her domain to play a few games. Gedd and Reiza were forced onto a dating game type show where he would have to chose one person to live while the others would stay with Discordia (the other choices being Calypso and Narcissus). Gedd didn't get the opportunity to choose at the end of the day thanks to the Fates intervention, but after the fact the pair talk about it and he clarifies that it always would have been Reiza no question. Reiza rewards this with a kiss on the cheek but leaves it at that. When the plot rears its head Reiza suggests they split up, travelling with Gedd and Vance to Raz City while the others take care of something for Alcaeus in the swamp lands. Raz City would be where their relationship would be cemented after one drunken night at a tavern where they would wake up in each others arms. Gedd freaks out but Reiza realizes how safe she feels with him and kisses Gedd. They admit their feelings for each other and become a couple much to Vance's pleasure. He is there for her when she feels helpless to do anything for the group that stayed in Sotira and in turn she stabilizes him when he starts to go off the deep end trying to take on all the burdens himself. They almost break up at one point when he tries to put his self sacrificial nature to ride in alone to stop a vision he sees over waiting to meet up with the rest of the party. Its actually Alcaeus's timely arrival that stops Gedd, pleading with him to let the group help him. This event would echo with Reiza for a long time, making her worried about being left behind for his need to help everyone. However when the group does go with him to this task they discover its the Glebbeth, Gedd's personal demon from his home world that has been haunting him for sometime. Reiza admits she needs Gedd and pleads for him to come back to her when the creature takes over his body. They would be tested several times but despite Reiza's reluctance to commit her whole heart they survived many trials with Cupid, Egypt and the Tower. Splitting the group once again to begin Reiza's plan of ending the engineers for good, this would mark the first time the pair have been separated in the campaign. Reiza quietly asks Vance to look after Gedd and keep him safe while they are apart. During this time apart Reiza begins to feel nausea in the mornings towards their sail to Peruarya. She later confirms that she is in fact pregnant, something she keeps secret from the rest of the party more out of shock then anything else. Both Reiza and Gedd start to drift from one another hiding their personal secrets during the arc, even bickering about what they should do. However after the tragic lost of their long time teammate to his madness, the two reconcile and Reiza finally says I love you. Gedd admits he's been hiding the fact that the type of magic he's been using has been taking a toll on his body and promises to be more forthright about it in the future. Vance: When Reiza first met Vance she was sure the cleric would try to convert her or condemn her lifestyle or somewhere in between. However she was quickly proven wrong with how accepting and kind the centaur was. He respected her talents and was always willing to be a comfy spot to sit when she wanted a rest from flying. His drive to help his allies when they were in need stood out to Reiza in the Shepard fight when he gave her the edge she needed to take down the commander, eating a huge explosion from her armor in the process. When the party split to cover more ground Reiza's bond with Vance grew from ally to friend after sharing drinks, cards and personal stories about their past. He became a source of calm for the pixie, learning how to better heal other with his mentor ship as well as supporting her when she found out about her vampire stalker. When Rebecca is injured and traumatized after the run in at the tower, Reiza is quick to agree with Vance in giving her ambrosia (a decision they both regret). They've lived with this failing and have done much to make sure Rebecca is getting the care she deserves to help reverse this mistake. Reiza knows she can always count on Vance to be there for her and in turn she also relies on him to keep Gedd in check when she can't support him. Adronus: Zalophus: Alcaeus: Thanos: Rebecca: Nighthawks: *Marious: Reiza always felt Marious was a show off and would endanger the guild unnecessarily. When he was eventually kicked out by Thanos she was only too happy to see him leave. Chancing upon him in one of the safe houses in her search for her mentor was a shock to say the least. Reiza ended up bandaging him up regardless after her time spent with better people and told him she didn't want to see him ever again. In response he told her about a man that opened his head and attacked him with tentacles. *Polio: A confidence trickster Reiza use to run with, he was apart of the group that betrayed her and Thanos for a big job. When Reiza mets him again in Raz City he's on trial and pleads with the pixie to help break him out in exchange for information. She reluctantly agrees and picks his cage. He tells about the last he heard of Thanos and Reiza basically tells him the same thing she said to Marious. Its clear that Reiza use to actually like Polio but the scars ran to deep to fix the relationship. Magic Items * Bag of Holding (Winter Solace Gift) * Frost Brand Dagger (Winter Solace Gift) * Elven Battle Armor * Gloves of Ice * Ironbands of Power * Deep-Pockets Cloak * Boots of Stealth * Heart Touch Bracelet (Pairs with Gedd's) * Ruby Scabbard (Gift from Vance) * Burglar's Gloves Key Moments Reiza does cool stuff Category:Main Character